High School Musical 3: Askyia's Way
by oceanbreeze1689
Summary: I love HSM and all, but some things just made me laugh so hard that I just HAD to write my own version. If you want to read something super silly and sarcastic, then read this :-D
1. Chapter 1

HSM3: Askyia's Way :-P

[Make no mistake, I love HSM, but let's have some fun, shall we?

(Opens up with "start of something new"…AGAIN! We see a school we've seen…before! A bell rings, ah, the sign of some song about to start-)

Troy: **whispering** We're about to start the song…

Gabriella: **whispering back, just more annoying** Oh goodie…

Chad: **whispering, although no one was talking to him** I don't dance…

[they look at him

Ryan: **leans over** I say ya can!

Ms. Darbus: Stop that talking! If you're talking you can't listen to my incessant ramblings, now can you?! No! So stop!

Troy: **not listening** OMG Gabriella, we're totally gonna be in college!

Gabriella: I know! Isn't it wonderful!

Ms. Darbus: What did I just say?!

Troy: No time, Ms. Darbus, we must sing a song that no one has ever heard, AND WE MUST DO IT NOW!

Ms. Darbus: Well! I've never been this insulted in my ENTIRE-

Gabriella: -That's not true, Troy! These songs have been heard many times by the PDVOTDC's!

Troy: The who?

Gabriella: Poor Defenseless Viewers of the Disney Channel…

Troy**:laughs** Oh right! Those poor defenseless viewers-

Ryan: **jumps out of seat** Enough! We're wasting time! We should've been half way through a second verse of our musical number "What time is it now"!

Troy: By golly, you're right! **gets up dramatically, grabs Gabriella, they skip away  
**  
[a strange and yet painfully familiar remixed tune is heard in the background

Ryan: **moonwalks  
**  
Chad: **singing** What time is it NOW?!

All: College time!

[Let's skip ahead shall we?

Kelsi: Hey everyone! Can't wait until college! But before we talk about that, I came up with another song I'm gonna talk you into doing.

Martha: And I'm gonna dance again and shock everyone with my skizzils!

Zeke: And I baked something in the kitchen that will never see the light of day because I don't have enough screen time for that!

[they all look confused

Zeke: Cookies anyone?

[they all go to take a cookie from the plate we can't see as it skips ahead to a new scene…guess he doesn't get a lot of screen time…Troy and Gabby are in a hallway and people they don't know are walking around them

Troy: **looks around **Wow, this story is random…

Gabriella: Tell me about it…

Troy: Okay, see, first we weren't here, then we were, and now we're in this creepy hallway where we don't know anyone and-

Gabriella: Troy! I didn't mean it literally! **annoying smile  
**  
[they both begin to laugh…really obnoxiously…

Troy: That was funny…but seriously, we don't know anyone here…

Chad: That's not true…

Troy: **gasp** You made it!

Chad: Yea!

Troy: Yea!

Gabriella: Yea!

All 3 singing: We made it, we made it, we made it, YEAH!

Dora the Explorer: We went to high school and completed it all, yeah we did it!

All: We did it, we did it, YEAH!

Dora: And we're gonna keep singing 'cause it's a musical, yeah we did it!

Chad: Wait! Who the heck are you?!

Dora: **runs away like the creepy little cartoon she is  
**  
Chad: OMG…I'm scared you guys…

Gabriella: So am I…

Troy: But as long as we're together everything's cool, right?

Gabriella: Oh Troy **she bites her lip, Chad rolls his eyes  
**  
Chad: You guys…

Troyella: Huh?

Chad: WHOA! Your names just, like, BLENDED!

Troyella: What are you talking about?

Chad: OMG STOP TALKING!!!

Troyella: What's wrong with you?


	2. Chapter 2

[remember: actions are in **bold**, or in brackets. Everything else is what's being said.

Ex. Hi, this is a test of your knowledge **rolls eyes **

;-D

[Let's skip to the part right when something horrible is about to happen. everyone is magically enrolled at the same college and they all caught up with each other

Troy: **reading some official looking letter he got out of his locker** OMG…

Gabriella: What?

Troy: **still reading** OMG!

Gabriella: What?!

Troy: O…M…G!

Taylor: Hey guys!

Chad: I love the way she says that **drool**…

Ryan: Read it out loud!

Troy: It's too horrible to even- GABRIELLA IS BEING REPLACED!

[they all gasp in horror

Gabriella: OMG!

Chad: But who would do such a thing?!

Sharpay:**sashays into room** Yes! It was I! Sharpay Evans! I'm trying to replace her, just like I did in the other two movies, but you people always seemed surprised that I'm evil again…

Chad: OMG, I can't believe it was Sharpay! Dude, I never saw that COMING!

Troy: OMG, I can't believe she's evil!

Gabriella: OMG! **sobs** I'm being replaced!

Chad: Wait! I just remembered! It's not Sharpay that's trying to replace her!

Sharpay: **angry face** DRAT!

Troy: I just remembered too! It has nothing to do with her!

Sharpay: **pouts** Well…then is she still being replaced?!

Troy: Yep…

Gabriella: I thought I landed that role **tears falling still**

Troy: You did, it's _this_ role that we're talking about…

Gabriella: **confused** wait…me, as in_myself_?!

Troy: Yeah, by Cassie Steele…

Chad: No I heard it was by Adrianne Baillion…

Gabriella: **still bawling** But I don't wanna be replaced! Why is this happening?!

Troy: I don't know, but I feel like acting like a big jerk coming up…I need another random sport to take up so I can preoccupy my time with it and not my girlfriend, can anyone help me?

Ryan: I can! Bowling is fun! That's what you should do!

Troy: Sweet! Thanks I-

Ryan: - I wanna be your friend…**creepy stare**

Troy: Okay! Cool! I'm gonna totally befriend you now and leave Chad in the dust, wanna come, Gabby? Well, you know, before I diss you and everything…

Gabriella: Only if there's lockers wherever we're going…

Ryan: Sure there's lockers!

Gabriella: Yippee! **annoying giggling** OMG, now I'm going to abandon Taylor for Sharpay and forget all the evil she's done to me in the past so I can be shocked at her evilness later!

Chad: **realizes he's being abandoned** Hey!

Sharpay: Whatever…

Taylor: **realizes she's being abandoned too** Hey guys!

Ryan: Let's sing!

Gabriella: **starts singing some song about making new friends and all that crud**

[they all sing and dance away, leaving Chad and Taylor alone

Chad: Does anyone realize that this is a lot similar to the second film?

Taylor: Hey guys!

Chad: Um, they're gone now, you can speak for real **chuckles**

Taylor: Hey guys!

Chad?

Taylor: Hey guys?

Chad: …OMG…

Taylor: **grabs throat, realizes she can only repeat one line** Hey guys!?!?!

Chad: This is creepy…I thought they said it wasn't Haunted High School Musical!

Taylor: **looks terrified**

Chad: Curse the writers for giving you one line!

[different place, looks a lot like the country club…figures :-/

Ryan: I heart bowling!

Gabriella: **sigh** it is fun…

Troy: **gets a strike amazingly** WOW! I totally rock at this game!

Gabriella: **almost fake sounding** Yea, go wildcat…

Troy: I totally rock at every game I play!

Sharpay: Yes, let your little head get bigger, then I can take over it, MWAUAHAHAHA!

Troy: Could you repeat that, Sharpay? I didn't hear it with the imaginary crowd in my head cheering so loud…

Gabriella: **becoming appalled** Well maybe you should tell them to take a break!

Troy: What?! Never! They love me!

Gabriella: Whatever Troy…**walks away**

Sharpay: Now to get rid of her once and for all…**goes after her**

Ryan: **looks at Troy creepily**

Troy: **creeped out** Um…

Ryan: OMG, I can't take it anymore…

Troy: **backing up** I'm sorry…huh?

Ryan: There's…there's something I have to say!

Chad:**bursts through doors of bowling alley** Dude! You can't just abandon your friends…it's just plain wrong!

Troy: **runs out of alley, abandoning both of them**

Ryan: I HAVE TO SAY IT!

Chad: Well, go ahead, I have nothing better to do…

Ryan: Ugh, it's kinda…hard to say…especially to you…

Chad: **really creeped out, moving backwards** Um…

Ryan: The thing is…**starts dancing**

Chad: Please! I don't dance…

Bowling Guy: Which is kinda ironic considering the fact that you're Corbin Flippin' Bleu who can dance his butt off at any given moment…

Chad: Huh? I'm Chad, who's this Corbin you speak of?

Bowling Guy: I like him better…

Chad: Hey, that wasn't nice!

Bowling Guy: Deal with it…

Chad: **growl**

Ryan: It's really not that hard to dance….

Bowling Guy: Push it to the limit…

Chad: No offense, but why are you talking to us?

Bowling Guy: I get lonely…

Chad: Not really my problem…

Bowling Guy: Stop…

Chad: How can you tell me to stop?!

Bowling Guy: I'm putting in homework…

Chad: OMG will you quit TALKING TO ME?!?!

[Get it?! They're…his…songs…:-/ moving on…inside a different building

Sharpay: I know why you're being replaced.

Gabriella: Really?! Oh, what is it?!

Sharpay: First, you must give Disney your SOUL!

Gabriella: MY WHAT?!

Sharpay: **looks over at Disney producer** Um, never mind…you're being replaced because of the circulation of THESE photos! hands her shocking photos

Gabriella: OMG! I don't remember taking these, I swear!

Sharpay: **evil laugh** And if you don't want everyone to remember them, I suggest you leave now, or give Disney your soul…

Gabriella: But…what about Troy?

Sharpay: That jerk?! Like he cares…I bet he was the one posting these pictures in the first place…

Gabriella: NO! It can't be!

Sharpay: Oh, but it can!

Gabriella: No…my…indestructible smile…fading…looking…sad…**frowns**

Sharpay: Toodles! walks away happy towards the doors of the building

[Troy is running into the different building…how he knew where to go, no one knows…

Troy: Gabriella!

Sharpay: She's gone!

Troy: No she's not, she's by those lockers…oh no…

Sharpay: Like I said, she's gone **laughs, walks away**

Gabriella: **against locker** Troy…

Troy: **runs, very disturbingly** Gabby!

Gabriella: **tear** I just…can't….do this…

Troy: No, not again…I didn't even really get to act like a jerk yet, don't tell me you're about to sing the 'breakup song'…

Gabriella: **starts singing** "Breaking up is hard to doooooo-"

Troy: **horrified** NO!

Gabriella: **leaves him in misery, goes to upstairs lockers, continues sappy song** I loooooooved youuuuuuu….

Viewers: "Yeah, he screwed up, but you're the dummy who keeps going back to him and slouching against lockers singing about him in despair"


	3. Chapter 3

[because you may forget: actions are in **bold**, or in brackets. Everything else is what's being said.

Ex. Hi, this is a test of your knowledge **rolls eyes **

;-D

[Back at the bowling alley

Ryan: The truth is, Chad…is….

Chad: **still backing up** Is?

Bowling Guy: **moving forward** Is?

Ryan: **shaking** Is….

Chad: **on couch, moving dramatically** Is?

Ryan: I'm g-g-g-g-g…

Chad: **jumps up, shakes Ryan** OUT WITH IT!

Viewers: moving forward in their seats, thinking, "This is it!"

Ryan: I'm a gangsta!

Chad: What?!

Bowling Guy: I knew it! The way you act, dress, sing TOTALLY gave it away!

Ryan: I know **sob** I tried to hide it all these years!

Chad: Wait…what?!

Ryan: I'm a straight up G, dawg, I be killin' it for'realz, I just can't help it, my brotha, I be spittin madd times in the clubs, naw what I'm sayin'? I jus' can't hide it no mo', ya hear me, G?!

Chad: …OMG….

Ryan: I don't wanna put up a front no mo', I jus' can't live like dat, naw what I'm sayin'?!

Chad: OMG…this is so …unexpected…

Ryan: **dramatically opens bowling jacket to reveal lots of chains hanging from his neck resting on a wife-b shirt** My mama gon' _kill_ me! **tears**

Chad: It's…it's gonna be okay man **tries to help him**

Ryan: YOU AIN'T NEVA' GONNA UNDERSTAND ME, G! JUS' GET UP OUTTA HERE!

Chad: Alright, if that's what you want…

Ryan: I'll bust you upside yo' head if you tell ANYONE!

Chad: Okay! Sheesh…**leaves the bowling alley**

Bowling Guy:…where'd you get your necklaces?

Ryan: **covers necklaces with his open bowling shirt, voice returns to normal** Never you mind…

[Outside of the bowling arena, Chad is walking across the sidewalk and sees Troy coming out of that other building. He turns to go the other way, but it's too late. By the way, the bowling alleys are on campus, along with the random building Troy left Gabby in, so they're all within the same area, just thought to add that…

Troy: CHAD!

Chad: Aw "#$" !

Troy: **catching up** What did you just say?

Chad: Uh, **thinking of a lie** I said "shoot", my shoe was falling off, that's all man…

Troy: Whew! Good thing that's all you said **he whispers** there's no swearing on the Disney channel **he nods, agreeing with himself**

Chad: Sure there isn't…

Troy: OMG! Gabriella! **looks like he's gonna cry** she's_ totally _leaving me and I didn't even get to act like a JERK yet!

Chad: Oh, I beg to differ…

Troy: What?! I don't know what you're talking about man…

Chad: YOU ABANDONED ME!

Troy:…I do not recall…

Chad: No wonder she's leaving you. You seem perfectly fine in a relationship by yourself _with_ yourself!

Troy: **tear** That…that cut me deep, man…

Chad: Well it's time something wakes you up…now excuse me, I'm gonna spend the rest of these twenty minutes to be totally ticked at you while the female viewers at home watching me start to swoon! **he stomps off angrily**

Female Viewers: He is _so _HAWT ANGRY!

Troy: **another tear, starts singing** my world is crashing all around meeeeee, how will I everrrrrrrr, **high voice…I mean even higher than how he sang in Sharpay's version of 'You are the music in me'** feeeeeel the saaaaammmmmme?

[everything fades to black and then back in as we see Gabby is still slouched against a locker…crying…and singing…big surprise…

Gabriella: But it was all a liiiiiieeeee! I should've seen it comiiiiiiing! But I looooooveeed youuuuuu! And breaking up, is hard….toooooo…….DOOOOOOOOOOO! ** alternates between smiling and frowning, tears rolling down her face, and stops singing** How could he do this to me? When I did everything to keep him by my side?

Viewers: OMG, make her stooooop!!!

Gabriella: **sighs and gets off the locker and walks out of the building  
**  
[Meanwhile, back in one of the lounges outside the dorms

Chad: I'm so freakin' SICK of Troy Bolton!!!!

Taylor: **still holding throat, but nodding in agreement**

Chad: And, AND! I'm sick of the WRITERS!!!! How could they do this to you? **he looks at her, glitter in his eyes mixed with his fury, female audience at home swoons**

Female Viewers: AAAWWWWWW!

Taylor: **shrugs shoulders**

Chad: Someone as sweet as you…**hugs her**

Female Viewers: **overwhelming feeling of jealousy, anger, then acceptance** they _are_ cute together…

Taylor: **taps his shoulder during hug**

Chad: What?

Taylor: **does some strange hand movements that we really can't see**

Chad: I don't know why I understand you, but that is BRILLIANT!

Taylor: **smiles sorta devilish**

Chad: OMG I love the way you think **he smirks**

Taylor: **takes a bow  
**  
Chad: We strike at dawn…

Taylor: **nods**

[we're shown a montage of random clips: Martha dancing, Zeke baking and we never see the finished meal, Kelsey writing something new that Sharpay snatches away, Gabby ignoring Troy all while she smiles, Troy looking like he's gonna cry, Chad being ticked off but with a devilish grin on his face, same as Taylor, and Ryan buying another chain and hiding it under a new hat in a store. We finally come to a speaking part where there all in the cafeteria

Troy: Wow, that was a great summarization of the montage…

Ryan: Yeah **nervous about part with him buying chain** it was…

Troy: Good thing I only paid attention to the part about me…HEY! I didn't look like I was gonna _cry_! **looks like he's gonna cry**

Ryan: Thank goodness for your insensitivity towards the feelings of others…

Troy: I can't hear you! I'm still mad about what they said about _ME_! **tear**

Sharpay: **thinking she's keeping it in her head, but she's speaking out loud** I can't believe people's lives are falling apart and I've only just begun…this is so AWESOME! I hope know one can hear my thoughts…oh well!

Zeke: **thinking to himself, and says it out loud** OMG I love me some Sharpay…

Sharpay: Ew! OMG Zeke, think inside your head, it's not that hard…

Gabriella: **still smiling, walks a complete full circle around Troy's table, and then sits somewhere else like she's angry**

Chad: **practically hits Troy in the head with his food tray when he walks by to sit at another table with Taylor**

Troy: OMG! Everyone is _so _hostile!

Martha: **starts randomly dancing to some beat the random dancers make**

Random Dancers: Go Martha! Go Martha! Go Martha!

Troy: UGH! This place is so repetitive! I GOTTA GO EMO!!!!

[everyone stops and stares at him

Troy: **punches both doors to the outside open, dramatically runs past window that everyone can see him in**

Chad: **winks at Taylor**

Taylor: **gets up with him and they sneak out of the room, even though people can clearly see them doing that**

Ryan: Have fun with your sneaking!

Chad: **angrily** You _don't_ see us…

Taylor: **looks Ryan up and down angrily, they both leave the room**

Ryan: **shrugs shoulders, picks up sandwich to eat**


	4. Chapter 4

[Meanwhile, Troy is outside, throwing a mini tantrum

Troy: **throwing mini tantrum** OMG! MY LIFE SUCKS!!!!!

Disney Producer: **comes outta nowhere** Um, could you not say that please, thanks.

Troy: **turns around confused** Say what?! Sucks?

Disney Producer: Uh, yeah, we don't like that use of raunchy language on our channel…

Troy: **upset** Dude! You get on _my_ case when Chad swore and he said 'freakin' as well!?

Disney Producer: Yes, we know that, but we can't find him, he must be sneaking somewhere…but anyways, just make sure you watch your mouth, son.

Troy: Fine…

Disney Producer: We're _always _**leans in creepily** watching…**walks away all spy-like**

Troy: **goes back into tantrum mode** my life is so upsetting! This is so UNFAIR! Gabriella is so blind if she can't see that being with me is the best thing that's ever happened to her…to me…to us…**tear**  
I can't…I'm not strong without…**takes deep breath, song starts** hoooooow caaaaan Iiiiiii stand to be without you?! I can't! That's the answer! Just the thought alone, makes me weeeeaaakkk! But I wooon't surrender! Because- **suddenly in a different and deserted place, steps on a rock** I'm noooot gonna take iiiiit, no, no, no, NOOOOOO! I'm nooooot gonna ta-ake iiiiiiiit! NO, no-no no-no, no-no no-no…

[Skipping ahead to save you the song, we see a dark room, a light bulb clicks on and we see a man taped down to a chair looking most uncomfortable

Unknown Man: I'm most uncomfortable…

A familiar, but deep voice: Good, maybe you'll reason with me faster…

Unknown Man: Look, I swear I had nothing to do with this! If you wanna be mad, okay, but by all means don't do this! No! You _can't_ do this!

[A person steps outta the darkness and towards the light bulb; it's Chad! And Taylor is right behind him, smiling

Chad: **still in deep voice** Oh, but I can… and I will… and I am…

Taylor: **raises eyebrows**

Female Viewers: Evil Chad is even HAWTER!

Unknown Man: What is this gonna accomplish, huh? Pride? Social status? You're little girlfriend being able to speak?

Chad: **nods** Pretty much all that…and it wouldn't have had to be this way if you just wrote the script the right way, Mr. ScriptWriter…

Mr. ScriptWriter: Fine! I'll change it! I'll do what you want, but please, don't hurt me, or my beautiful script!

Chad: What happens if we change it ourselves? **devilishly handsome smirk**

Female Viewers: **can't take it, faint**

Mr. ScriptWriter: You mustn't! The whole fabric of your existence revolves around that script!

Chad: So if I change it…

Mr. ScriptWriter: Then you'll only be hurting yourselves!

Taylor: **gives Chad the script, and a pen**

Chad: Thanks **winks at her**

Female Viewers: **gets up, sees wink, faints again**

Chad: **clicks pen** Change it…**he hands him the pen**

Mr. ScriptWriter: Um, I can't write in pen, it's permanent! What if I have to go back and-

Chad: Change it before _I _change it!

Mr. ScriptWriter: Okay… but you must swear that…**getting nervous, sweating, whispers** whatever you're about to see happen, you must swear you'll never tell another living soul in your life, got it?!

Chad: Yep…bring it on…

Taylor: **nods  
**  
Mr. ScriptWriter: **hand shaking, puts pen to paper, sweating profusely** Okay…she should be able to speak now…

Chaylor: Awesome!

Taylor: OMG I spoke! **excided** OMG! I'm speaking! It's a miracle! **hugs Chad  
**  
Chad: **smiling** Yes, yes it is…hey, our names blended for a moment there…what's up with that?

Taylor: **smiles** Who knows?

Chad: **smiles back  
**  
Female Viewers: Grrrr….

Mr. ScriptWriter: OMG…**sweating even worse**

Chad: Dude, calm down we just- OMG!

Taylor: **speechless**

Mickey Mouse: **ticked off** Alright, who changed the script?!

Mr. ScriptWriter: **raising his hand, horrified  
**  
Mickey Mouse: **glares at him** You know our policy…no soul, no business!

Mr. ScriptWriter: But Mr. Mouse! You already own my soul!

Chaylor: **scared, holding each other**

Davy Jones: **comes out of a wall** Ya know the debt to be paid-a!

Mickey Mouse: He says he's given the company his soul…

Davy Jones: **looks at some list** Ah! He does tell the truth-a. Well then! **turns to face Chad and Taylor** Who are these two-a?

Mickey Mouse: **goes up to them while they shiver** If you tell _anyone_ around here that we Disney characters exist and take the souls of the people that work and or are affiliated with us, then Davy will have both your souls…

Davy Jones: **smirks, clicks his claw together twice**

Mickey Mouse: Nah, I don't even wanna take that risk. **takes out wizard's hat from 'Fantasia', casts spell** Forgot-Me-Now!

Chaylor: **in a daze, unresponsive  
**  
Mickey Mouse: Ha-ha! Come on guys, let's skedaddle, I think Goofy's got the game on at the office.

Davy Jones: Aye, the Yankees are down by seven-a! They're gettin' killed out there-a! More souls for me-a! **snort**

Mickey Mouse: Haha, oh shucks!

[Mickey, Davy, and Mr. ScriptWriter disappear just when Chad and Taylor wake up from their dazed state

Chad: **shakes head** Whoa, what are we doing in this random and dark room?

Taylor: I don't even know…hey! My voice! It's back!

Chad: YES! So we don't have to do that plan! **they hug**

Taylor: I'm so happy!

Chad: Me too…

Taylor: Yea……..now we can do part two of our plaaaaan! **silly evil laugh** MWUAHAHAH!

Chad: That was adorable **he smiles at her**

Taylor: It was supposed to be evil **pouts**

Chad: Oh sorry, that was _evil…_

Taylor: **mischievous smirk**

Chad: **same look** Yes, we strike at noon tomorrow…

[Meanwhile, in a completely unrealistic HUGE dorm room, Sharpay is fuming and stomping around her room while Ryan watches, an angry tune is being played on a piano

Sharpay: UGH! I'm FUMING!

Ryan: Yes…hey, didya notice how everytime the narrator says something, the last person she talks about states the obvious?

Sharpay: No? What narrator? Grr, stop making me think, Ryan!

Ryan: Sorry, sheesh…

Sharpay: Because I already have too much to think about. I mean, how many more evil things can I do? I've exhausted every single plan I've ever had in mind!

Ryan: Maybe we need to think outside of the box…

Sharpay: My box is perfect! There's no need for outer-box-thinking!

Ryan: Just a suggestion…

Sharpay: Unless…we think out of the box…

Ryan: Um, I just-

Sharpay: Quiet, Ryan! Kelsi, I'm getting an epiphany, play something…smart sounding!

Kelsi: **sighs from agony of torture, plays sophisticated tune**

Sharpay: Yes….it's coming to me **she paces around piano** I'VE GOT IT!!!!

Kelsi: **frightened as usual, plays off-notes, but gets back on beat**

Sharpay: It's perfect! Hahahahahaha! Why didn't I think of it before?! It's so evil!!!

Ryan: **jumps up excitedly** Tell me, Sis! TELL ME!

Sharpay: **grabs him** Okay, but you have to keep it down…**whispering plan**

Kelsi: **playing softer, listening in**

Sharpay: **snaps at Kelsi** Don't even DARE!

Kelsi: **plays very loudly**

Ryan: **gasps** Sis, that is…

Sharpay: **smiling evilly**

Ryan: Sheer brilliance!

Sharpay: I know! We have to start right away. We must get the supplies, and those people, and then…we strike at noon tomorrow…

Ryan: Um, if we're going shopping for supplies can we make a few stops first? **thinking of how dull his chains were starting to get being left in hiding places all the time**

Sharpay: Sure, Ryan. Oh, this is going to be…fabulous!

[Sharpay does poses, Ryan does a jazz square, Kelsi rolls her eyes

[The next day, things go from bad to worse for Troy…for everyone...

Troy: **angry, goes into Chad's room, but doesn't see him** Hey man, I know you're not talking to me, but have you seen my lucky basketball…or my comb?

Chad: No! I haven't! Have you seen _my_ comb? Or my shampoo? Or conditioner or any of my necessary hair care products?

Troy: No, why?

Chad: **finally seen, his hair…looks…really poofy and it's hilarious**

Troy: **trying to hold back laughter**

Chad: Hey, it's not funny, OKAY?!

Troy: Haha, sorry dude it's just, Hahaha….

Chad: **notices Troy's weird hair** Dude, hahahaha…

Troy: HEY!

Gabriella: **comes into room**You guys?

Chad and Troy: What?

Gabriella: **notices their hair, starts giggling** What the heck-

Chad: What is it?

Gabriella: Okay, this is gonna sound really weird, but like, my locker is missing…

Troy: What?! Like, the whole thing?!

Gabriella: The whole thing…it ceases to exist, and that's making me really mad** still smiling, face not changing**

[To be continued…


End file.
